Missing Home
by reincarnatedpharaoh
Summary: Being the King of Shin Makoku leaves a lot to be desired and missed...especially if raised in another world. Yuuri muses about his kingship and his life as a normal boy. And what he missed the most.


**May: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou only some parts of the plot. This is a one shot. The name "Yuri" would be spelled as "Yuuri" as what the original intended.**

* * *

Yuuri let out a tired but deep sigh as he looked outside through the large tall windows of his room. A few months have passed since he became the King, but still he can't get the idea out of his head.

How come a simple, baseball loving boy like him could ever amount to such a position in another world?

He was thankful at least that he never tasted what the toilet water was like as he was pulled into another world in what he described as a black hole. And found himself in a field where there were cosplay people going about their daily lives.

And was thrust into a world where in his world- _Japan-_ everything that he was seeing: the magic, swords and dragons are part of a mystical world set in medieval Europe. Heck, even farther back.

He also met some strange but wonderful people. If he could call a certain arrogant blond haired, emerald eyed boy wonderful. He cringed as the memory of him slapping said boy on the cheek resurfaced.

In his defense, he was outraged at what the other said about his mother. Someone who is considered a whore in the other's words but like a prostitute in his world.

His mother might be-scratch that-overboard on everything that a housewife should do. She even made it a point to even dress him up as a girl back when he was younger just so that she could have a companion at home.

And to top it off, even he is afraid to admit it himself, he looked rather cute dressed up as a girl back when he was younger but it doesn't mean he enjoyed the prospect of it.

Some people mistook him for another and even in this world, he just needed a gown and a few retouches on his face and he could pull off being a woman.

But still, in his opinion, he doesn't have a chance against Wolfram who already, much to his surprise and chagrin already look like a female to begin with.

A bishounen.

Well, he couldn't admit it to anyone that Wolfram had been familiar to him, not because he had seen him upon arriving in the palace, but somewhere…

In a different background, clothes and gender…

A mischievous smile made its way across his face as he remembered where. As a wallpaper in his older brother's laptop.

How he missed the older who had treated him like most older brothers would do to younger ones. Especially at times when the older was at the point in refusing but had relently had given up.

Just like Conrad was like to him.

The brown haired soldier was by far the most loyal among his retainers, and the most lax when it comes to his safety.

Which greatly reminds him of his mother.

His mother who cooks delicious meals for the family and would badger him when he does something inappropriate.

His mother who loves him without condition and would support him in every endeavour that he would undergo.

He could never say the same with his father for the older was always late to come home, a point in which where everyone was off to bed.

If someone was to asked him what he missed the most, it would be the place where he had grown up for 15 years of his life.

Years of where he had met his strengths, struggles and fears. Years where he had countless bruises as an account of the bullying he was facing.

But nothing is like home for him.

Japan, in all its splendour is the place where he had lived to begin his journey as a human being. A place where he had learned to become the person and king he was today.

He might be complete here in Shin Makoku, but nothing will ever compare to the ambiance of the home he was brought into.

There are a lot of things he had wished to bring with him but unfortunately wouldn't be able to.

But there is only one place he could access it to.

At home. In Japan.

How he missed it. And would desire to return, if the Great One would be as kind to let him.

A small smile made its way across his face as he looked up at the sky and smiled. A hand on the glass.

"I might be happy here...but how I miss home so much." he murmured.

The stars twinkled against the dark night.


End file.
